


Discovery

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: After a strange dream, Daniel makes a discovery





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel had ignored the helmet and mace all morning. He’d walked around it, covered them with a towel and finally gone into another room. But no matter how hard he tried or how seriously he wished, the unexplainable objects refused to disappear.

Finally, he had to move them from off of his paperwork. They were both much heavier than he had anticipated and warm to the touch. And when he picked up the helmet a soft leather harness fell out of it. There was a medallion with a raised emblem of a hawk on the front, and on the back was affixed a plain boxlike attachment.

He sat down at his desk and turned the headpiece around in his hands. It drew him to it, so beautifully and intricately designed. No seams were visible, as if the headpiece and its metal wings had been cast out of one mold.

Daniel had an inexplicable urge to put the helmet on. He certainly knew better, too many things had happened to him and his team when they had inadvertently improperly handled alien objects. Still, what could possible happen?

The front door opened and Jack’s voice rang out. “Hey, Daniel, are you ready?”


End file.
